Veritaserum
by TripleN
Summary: Molly Hooper is unjustly forced to take the Veritaserum by purebloods as they suspect her to have stolen a very valuable book. Sherlock-the thief-uses his brothers power to protect Molly Hooper.


It was all supposed to be completely harmless and all Sherlock wanted to do was find out what kind of secrets the book kept to be under so much protection, he hadn't meant to get his dear friend in trouble.

Sherlock was walking down the halls of Hogwarts and the book safely tucked in his robes when he overheard a group of Syltherins talking in hushed tones.

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"That mudblood Hufflepuff Hooper is going to be forced to take the Veritaserum!"

"Sherlock, honestly if you had even a just a shred of common sense in you-"

Sherlock stood in front of his elder brothers desk in his office with his head down and arms tightly by his sides. He never liked asking for favors in fact Sherlock was not able to recount a moment in his life where he has ever asked his brother for a favor.

"Brother… please." Mycroft Holmes gave an appalled look as he rested his hand on his breast. Sherlock never said please.

"Sherlock who is this Molly Hooper to you?" his voice was deep and sly just like his questioning gaze. Stumped by the question Sherlock snapped his head and stared at his brother incredulously.

"She's a friend. She's my friend Molly Hooper that's what I asked you about didn't I? For goodness' sake Mycroft are you asking me to repeat it again?" Sherlock frowned at his brother as he crossed his arms.

"Sherlock do you remember what I've told you?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow "Love is not an advantage-"

"What has this got anything to do with Molly?" Mycroft nodded his head and stood up abruptly, taking his umbrella and walking towards the door.

"The things that peculiar little mind of yours get miss Molly Hooper into." Mycroft said as he shook his head. Sherlock followed him out of the door and to Molly Hooper.

They had been very rough in taking Molly Hooper from her first class of the day and merely throwing a parchment down on the floor for professor McGonagall to pick up and read as she hastily chased after her student that was being dragged out of the school and watched helplessly as they apparated.

"I'm being accused of theft and I can't write a letter? I have rights too!" Molly almost begged as she stood up from the cold metal chair she had been forced to sit down on. They had taken her to the Ministry of Magic and into a room to interrogate her, a dark, cold and imposing room.

"I reckon mudbloods shouldn't even have close to the same rights we do." triple chin scoffed to too much eyeliner. The man and woman that had been left to interrogate her were being extremely rude.

Molly gasped as they laughed at her blood status "That's… that's… not nice." she had been disheartened at the insult and fell back on her chair.

"Alright now tell us the truth did you or did you not steal the book." Molly shook her head as she buried her face into the palms of her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I've already told you about this. Why won't you believe me?"

With a disgusted curl of her lip eyeliner turned her head towards triple chin and said "Alright, this one's tough tell em she's resisting and-"

"Ask for the Veritaserum?" triple chin grinned a malicious grin as they laughed.

"You can't make me drink that! I'm just a kid." Molly said helplessly.

"No." triple chin leaned over the table "You're not that. You know what you are?"

"A filthy mudblood's what you are." triple chin was out of the room and Molly was left with eyeliner.

"I didn't steal anything." she said her voice hard.

"You were the last one to be seen exiting the library." the woman was watching her with such intensity it was making Molly waver.

"That's hardly any evidence at all! If I had planned to steal such a valuable book then I wouldn't be planning on being seen." Molly twisted her face in a way that made the tears gathering in her eyes slip.

"So you are admitting to it?"

"No! Not at all!" she was beginning to sob when triple chin came back with the bottle of Veritaserum.

Sherlock could feel his heart beat faster the longer the wait was. He'd been left alone behind the wall where he was watching Molly try to desperately defend herself. She had been strong until they insulted her and he had been at first as well, he was strong until he could see the tears in her eyes.

He prayed for Mycroft to hurry his little talk with the Ministry when the man came back with the Veritaserum.

He watched-and hated to admit helplessly-Molly put under a spell so she wouldn't be able to get up and off her chair. He watched the woman pour three drops of the serum into Molly's mouth as his face turned red with rage.

The door to his left opened and he started "Finally! They've made her drink the serum!" Sherlock yelled.

"They get one page of questions and then we go in next. Sherlock this is big trouble you've got yourself into they want to interrogate you too. They're going to ask you about her and-"

"What is your relation with Sherlock Holmes." the man asked as he tilted his head and read off the first question from the old parchment in his hands.

"They've asked to stop the interrogation." he informed the woman.

"Oooh do we have two lovebirds here with us?" she laughed.

"He's my friend." Molly cried. She couldn't stop herself from talking and she hated it.

"Never been too close have you?" the woman's voice was deep and suggestive.

"N-no. He's my friend." they asked Molly questions about the book and they had almost finished the page of questions when they veered off of the rules.

"You fancy him?" Molly gasped and Sherlock's face reddened with anger.

"What kind of question is that? They can't ask her that!"

"Yes." Sherlock stilled when Molly cried.

"I bet you would do all kinds of things for him wouldn't you." the man whispered.

"Yes, I would."

"Bet you have."

"I have."

Eyeliners tilted her head.

"He doesn't like you back and I bet that hurts you."

"He doesn't and it does."

"You're a sad little girl. Probably 'cause you're a mudblood. He's only usi-" the doors were off the hinges not because of a spell that had been cast but because of the force that had come from Sherlock's foot.

"Molly." Sherlock nodded and looked at the man and woman. "I'll be taking her now."

Sherlock was aware of the mortified expression on Molly's face as he wrapped his arm around her and left Mycroft to deal with the injustice and racism.

"You heard." Molly whispered as she gently pushed his arm off of her and looked down. They were in the hall, all alone now and it was quiet.

Sherlock pursed his lips as he looked down at Molly, she was still shivering and the effects of the serum had not worn off yet.

"Molly, do you… love me?" Molly snapped her head up to look at him and he almost smiled at the adorable expression on her face before he controlled himself. Sherlock had never let himself assume such a thing when it came to Molly Hooper-or anyone at all-after all he had not been so nice to her and ending up here was all his fault.

"I love you, Sherlock." drawing a breath in he took Molly in his arms and closed his eyes when she hugged him back "I'm not on Veritaserum I promise you but Molly Hooper… I think I love you too."

"You got me into this mess didn't you." Molly's voice was muffled by his robes.

"How could you assum-"

"I can feel the book through your robes." they shook as Sherlock chuckled.

"I'm sorry. But what I said… In all seriousness, I think I may love you too." Molly shook her head and buried herself deeper into his robes. She couldn't help but hurt at the fact that he was so guilty he thought he would do this to her to make everything better.

"I'm not doing this because I feel guilty." Molly raised her head.

"I find that hard to believe." Sherlock nodded and looked up then back down at her, he had left his arms to lay on her back "I _think_ I love you, will you let me prove it to you and myself that… that what I feel is love? Will you give me a chance? To assu-"

"Us?"

"I'm not used to this."

"Us? You're thinking about us?"

"Yes, us." they were standing apart from one another now and Molly was smiling cheekily up at Sherlock.

"It's hard to believe you've not drank even a drop of Veritaserum."

Feedback would be appreciated! :]


End file.
